soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Rozuto Himura
Rozuto Himura is a character that appears in Century of Sin. He is a teacher that works at Tsumitoku Town's local high school, Tsumitoku High School, who unintentionally captivates the hearts of his students due to his appearance and is the homeroom teacher of Daisuke Bushido, Kenshin Kenkyo and April Brytan. He's later discovered to be the incarnation of the Deadly Sin of Lust, Luxuria. Appearance Rozuto is a man in his early thirties that has a tan skin tone and a burly physique. He has reddish brown hair that's in a neat buzz cut and his eye color is red-violet. He has a little bit of a goatee on his chin and a bit of hair on his forearms, both of which being reddish brown, just like his hair. He has a tattoo resembling a rose on his right shoulder, which can only be seen with certain outfits that can be obtained for him. Likewise, in other certain outfits, it's revealed that he has a tan line on his lower body that extends down to his thighs. He normally wears a white dress shirt with sleeves that go up to his biceps and has two undone buttons starting from the shirt's collar. He wears a lavender necktie with a purple silhouette of a rose at the tie's knot with a pattern of purple silhouettes resembling rose petals going down the tie's base until it reaches the tip. His shirt is tucked into a pair of black slacks that are held up by a black leather belt with a metal rose-shaped buckle and he wears a pair of black dress shoes with black soles and laces. Personality Rozuto is a very hard working man who mostly focuses on his job as a teacher at Tsumitoku High School. However, the one thing that he puts above his job is the well-being of his students. He tries his best to be able to help his students with any issues that they may be having and wants to help them graduate from the school and become successful in life as a whole. However, the only time where he does have to put his foot down is when he's dealing with the captivity he unintentionally gave to his students, causing most of them, males and females alike, to form a crush for him. As he's a very conservative man when it comes to the topic of his sexual activities, he makes it clear to his students that he prefers to keep things professional between them and not to let it escalate to anything further than that. He's also shown very little interest in pursuing a romantic relationship, feeling as if his love life wasn't a big priority for him, consequently leaving himself as a virgin until his possession by Luxuria. As of Century of Sin III, thanks to his relationship with Daisuke, Rozuto has become much more open and confident in his sexuality to the point where he feels comfortable saying things on the more suggestive side of things, at least when he's alone with Daisuke, though he doesn't let this escalate to the point of a never ending lust like Luxuria has. He's also become much more confident in wearing outfits that're on the more revealing side of things, having grown much more comfortable with displaying his body in public and now realizing that he should be proud of the way he looks rather than letting the gazes of others make him uncomfortable. History Relationships Daisuke Bushido Rozuto shows that he cares greatly about Daisuke just as much as he cares about the rest of his students and is relieved that Daisuke's one of the few students in the entire school that prefers to keep things professional between each other, rather than forming a romantic/sexual relationship like most of the other students want to. Despite this, Rozuto was initially concerned about why Daisuke was constantly showing up to his homeroom class late and even began to doubt the excuse Daisuke's friends, Kenshin and April, usually told him in order to cover up Daisuke and Niko's daily activities with Malevolent Sins. After having managed to have been rescued from Luxuria's control by Daisuke and Niko, Rozuto had ironically begun to develop romantic feelings for his Daisuke, though he knew that he couldn't ask Daisuke out at the time as he was still a student at Tsumitoku High School. In his secret ending in Century of Sin II, after Daisuke had officially graduated from high school, Rozuto used the opportunity to finally ask Daisuke out and was highly overjoyed when an albeit surprised Daisuke agreed to go out with him. However, whether these feelings within Rozuto after these events naturally occurred or were caused by a lingering influence from Luxuria possibly still holding feelings of affection for Daisuke even after his defeat is up to debate. As of Century of Sin III, the events after Rozuto's secret ending are treated as canon as both Daisuke and Rozuto are still boyfriends by the events of the game. He shows that despite the big age difference between the both of them, he still genuinely loves Daisuke with all of his heart, his relationship with his former student helping him become much more confident in his sexuality than he initially was, to the point where he occasionally likes makes subtly suggestive passes with Daisuke, much to his former student's amusement. Luxuria Having had his body temporarily controlled by his former self when his seal had started to break, Rozuto shows that he was absolutely disgusted when Luxuria had used his body to seduce and later engage in sexual intercourse with his students for his own sexual desires and was highly relieved when he was freed from the Deadly Sin of Lust's control. Despite this, Rozuto ended up gaining a slightly more flirtatious side to his behavior and well as appearing to be slightly more interested in starting a relationship, at least with Daisuke, implying that even after his defeat, Rozuto had still inherited parts of Luxuria's behavior as well as the Deadly Sin's attraction towards Daisuke, both of which being a lot less extreme than when Luxuria gained control over his incarnation. Quotes * "I hope none of my students see me in this..."/"Don't expect me to keep this on, you hear?"/"God, I'm going to feel so uncomfortable wearing this in public..." (Century of Sin, when the player changes his outfit) * "I wonder what Daisuke will think when he sees me in this?"/"Who would've thought I'd be comfortable wearing this in public these days?"/"Use your imagination for what I do when I'm alone with my boyfriend in this, heh heh." (Century of Sin III, when the player changes his outfit) Gallery Trivia *His name, Rozuto, translates to the word, "rose", which is flower that's commonly seen as, in terms of the language of flowers, a symbol of love, passion and desire. Category:Century of Sin Category:Century of Sin Characters Category:Deadly Sin Incarnations